Boredom Stinks Mythologic chatroom
by Writerswand
Summary: What would happen if the PJ charries met up in s chatroom? This is what happens when your bored  Percabeth,JuniperXGrover  There reallt should be a comedy genre listed on here  possibly complete, not sure.


_This is what happens when your bored..._

**NewYorker94 enters chatroom #416  
**

**SmartBlond enters chatroom #416  
**

**Treehugger enters chatroom #416  
**

**NewYorker94:** Grover, that's a stupid name

**Treehugger: **=-=

**NewYorker94: **Goatboy would have been more realistic

**SmartBlond:** That's coming from the boy who chose 'NewYorker94' as a nickname

**NewYorker94: **=-= But I am a New Yorker!

**SmartBlond: **You couldn't come up with anything more...I don't know, original?

**Treehugger: **haha

**NewYorker94: **I don't want to hear anything from you

**SmartBlond: **Can we talk about something else please?

**NewYorker94: **If you don't mind me asking, who are you?

**Treehugger: **Seriously?

**Redheadoracle entered chatroom #416**

**SmartBlond: **You should seriously change your name to seaweed brain

**Treehugger:** XD

**NewYorker94: **Annabeth?

**Treehugger:** Duh

**RedHeadOracle: **Duh

**NewYorker94 changed his name to Notaseaweedbrain**

**SmartBlond: **Why are you here?

**RedHeadOracle: **Why are you here!

**SmartBlond:** I'm his girlfriend!

**RedHeadOracle:** Only Officialy

**SmartBlond:** *gasps* No!

**Treehugger: **Cat fight! *gets popcorn*

**HermesHater enters chatroom #416**

**Notaseaweedbrain **Wha-Oh! No! I love you both! ^^

**RedHeadOracle: **But you can't have two girlfriends

**SmartBlond:** You have to choose

**Treehugger:** Yeah, who do you choose? *puts hand on hip*

**SmartBlond:** Your not part of this!

**RedHeadOracle:** Your not welcome here!

**HermesHater: **Choose Rachel!

**SmartBlond:** No!

**RedHeadOracle:** Yes!...wait...why?

**Notaseaweedbrain: **Yeah, why?...and who are you?

**HermesHater:** Uh...No one?

**SmartBlond:** ...Luke...?

**Notaseaweedbrain:** Wait...are you trying to steal my girlfriend!

**Treehugger:** Took you long enough

**Notaseaweedbrain:** *sticks tongue out at Treehugger*

**HermesHater:** ...

**SmartBlond:** I thought you were dead...?

**Techna enters Chat room #416**

**HermesHater: **They have internet access in the Underworld**  
**

**Techna:** All because of me! The Goddess of Technology! Daughter of Zeus and Demeter!

**Techna leaves chat room #416 (I have stuff to do) **

**TreeHugger:** ?

**SmartBlond:** Minor Goddess I think

**Notaseaweedbrain:** Do you like Luke, Annabeth?

**SmartBlond: **...No, I mean...yes...I mean...I don't know! I mean, he's like an older brother to me, but in romantic ways! *shudders*

**WritersWand: **Well, yes in Eternal Complications

**Treehugger: **Where did you come in? You didn't even sign in?

**WritersWand:** I don't need to

**Writerswand leaves chatroom #416 (I have charries to torture) **

**Treehugger:** ...Was that advertisement?

**RedHeadOracle: **No, I think it was comic relief

**Nota seaweedbrain: **whew...(referring to what Annabeth said)**  
**

**HermesHater leaves chat room #416 (='( )**

**Treehugger: **Percy said referring? lmao**  
**

**SmartBlond:** ! I'm sorry!

**SmartBlond leaves chat room #416 (I have things to explain)**

**Not a seaweed brain: **Ok-wait! No!

**Notaseaweedbrain leaves chat room #416 (Gotta find Annabeth)**

**Treegirl88 enters chat room #416**

**Treehugger:** New Person! ^^

**Treegirl88: **Grover...?

**Treehugger:** Juniper!

**Treegirl88: **I missed you so

**Treehugger:** Me too, got any cans?

**Treegirl88: ***dreamily* Yeah...

**Treehugger:** *sighs and bites into can*

**RedHeadOracle:** You do realize were online

**RedHeadOracle:** And Probably miles apart

**Treehugger:** *hugs*

**Treegirl88:** *hugs*

**RedHeadOracle:** You know...he is a tree hugger...

**Treehugger:** *kisses*

**Treegirl88:** *giggles and twirls strand of hair around finger*

**RedHeadOracle:** Ew...

**TreeHugger:** *holds*

**Treegirl88: ***sighs*

**RedHeadOracle:** You do realize your not alone and I'm still here!

**Treegirl88:** Oh...

**Treehugger:** Your just upset you don't have a boyfriend

**RedHeadOracle:** =-=

**SmartBlond enters chatroom #416**

**SmartBlond:** Guess what!

**Treegirl88:** What?

**SmartBlond:** Percy Proposed!

**RedHeadOracle:** =( My day just keeps getting better and better

**Treehugger:** *jaw* Wow...I wouldn't expect him to do it...oh, matter of opinion, don't wear the dress I wore on Prometheus's island, it was itchy.

**Treegirl88:** O.O Yay! We can go dress shopping! and plan a bridal shower! And And And!...

**SmartBlond:** I refused

**Treegirl88:** (dammit! Why did I accidentally hit post!) Anyways...WHAT!

**SmartBlond:** I confused. It's too soon, and I'm not sure about my feelings...

**RedHeadOracle: **Yes!

**Annabeth'sboyfriend enters chatroom #416**

**RedHeadOracle leaves chatroom #416 (I finally have a chance with Percy!)**

**SmartBlond:** ...Oh no you don't!

**SmartBlond leaves chat room #416 (going to go kill a pesky red head)**

**Treehugger: **girls confuse me

**Annabeth'sboyfriend: **Me too Grover, me too

**Treegirl88: **Are we alone?

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** No

**Treehugger:** Percy! ...why is that your usarname?

**Annabeth'sboyfriend: **she made me change it, now she's sitting next to me watching what I type

**SmartBlond enters chatroom #416**

**SmartBlond: **Yes

**Treegirl88 leaves chatroom #416 (*sighs*)**

**Treehugger: **How is she online?

**Annabeth'sboyfriend: **...*looks over* She's on her laptop

**Treehugger: **...the one she got from Daedalus?

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** Who?

**Treehugger: **The labyrinth guy

**Annabeth'sboyfriend: **Oh...yeah

**SmartBlond:** It's epic! It gets connection anywhere, Never runs out of storage space, and never crashes

**Treehugger:** Watch it crash

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** Knock on wood

**SmartBlond:** =-=

**SmartBlond leaves chatroom #416 (Why waste my laptop's charge when I can get Percy to type what I say?)**

**Treehugger: **No girls, cool

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** Well, a girl is watching me type, therefore she's kind of here

**Treehugger:** ...Percy said therefore? *burst out laughing*

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** =-=

**Treehugger:** Aw, come on, you know I'm just kidding

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** *sighs* Annebeth says NOOOOOOO! ...Her laptop crashed, i say: You didn't knock on wood

**Treehugger: **lmao

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** Annabeth: T.T

**Treehugger:** I bet your: XD

**Annabeth'sboyfriend:** No...(Annabeth: You better not be (through sobs)) No Annabeth...

**Treehugger:** lols

**Annabeth'sboyfriend: **Did I tell you we have a baby?

**Treehugger:** What! Eek, you stole Athena's daughters virginty

**Annabeth'sboyfriend**: No...were still virgins

**Treehugger: **...What? Oh! hehe, brain child

**Annabeth'sboyfriend: **lol

**Annabeth'sboyfriend leaves chatroom #416 (Annabeth's gonna kill me!)**

**Treehugger: **...alone?

**Treehugger:** ...

**Treehugger leaves chatroom #416 (bored...)**

**RedHeadOracle enters chatroom #416**

**RedHeadOracle: **...Hello?

**No answer**

**RedHeadOracle: **Just great

**Halfbloodhater: **...huh...

**Partyponie378: **K, are we all here?

**Halfbloodhater: **No

**PartyPonie378: **Must you use that ridiculous name?

**Halfbloodhater: **Would you rather me have the name Winelover?

**PartyPonie378: **...

**Halfbloodhater:** That's what I thought

**RedHeadOracle: **Chiron? ...Mr. D? *gulps*

**Halfbloodhater:** =-=

**Partyponie378:** Rachel, is that you?

**RedHeadOracle:** Yes Chiron

**Partyponie378: **Nice to see-I mean speak- with you again

**RedHeadOracle: **You too Chiron

**Hotasthesun enters chatroom #416**

**Hotasthesun: **Rachel, my darling? How nice of it to see you. Are you enjoying what I gave you?

**RedHeadOracle: **Actually, yes I am, (I like that it helps me ace tests *snicker*) Just please don't recite any haiku's. 

**PartyPonie378: **Apollo I presume?

**Hotasthesun: **As always horse man

**Partyponie378 leaves chatroom #378 (jerk)**

**Halfbloodhater: **No more meeting?

**Hotasthesun: ***shrugs*

**Halfbloodhater: **Thank Gods

**Halfblood hater leaves chatroom #416 (This was stupid)**

**Foxylady enters chatroom #416**

**WarMaster enters chatroom #416**

**Moonhunter enters chatroom #416**

**Hotasthesun: **Hey little sis, hows it going!

**Moonhunter: **How many times to I have to tell you, I'm older!

**Hotasthesun: **Whatever

**Moonhunter: **I see your feeling full of yourself today

**WarMaster: ***grumbles* When is he not?

**Foxylady:** *giggles*

**Seaman97 enters chatroom #416**

**Deathconquersall enters chatroom #416**

**Hotasthesun leaves chatroom #416 (I have ladies to impress, sun chariots to drive, poems to recite you know, the usual) **

**Moonhunter: ***rolls eyes* Where's Zeus?

**Seaman97: **My brother informed me this meeting isn't official anymore, Chiron got annoyed and left. 

**Deathconquersall: **Why are we even having it online?

**Warmaster:** *shrugs* Maybe Zeus thought it would be good so we don't have to go to Mount Olympus and we can stay where we are?

**Foxylady: **You know guys, this is all kind of dumb and pointless, maybe we should go for manicures instead! Oh my Gods! Yay!

**Moonhunter: **Love is dumb

**FoxyLady: ***gasp* Your dumb! your the one who hates men! I mean, who likes hunting? ew!

**Deathconquersall leaves chatroom #416 (I didn't want to be here in the first place)**

**Ponielover97 enters chatroom #416  
**

**Seaman leaves chatroom #416 (Maybe I'll come back when my son gets online)**

**Ponielover97: **Awwww, Daddy left

**RedHeadOracle: **Tyson?

**PonieLover97: **^^ Yay! Rachel!

**WarMaster: **Tyson chicken...ooh...I want something to eat...

**Ponielover97: **O.O

**Ponielover97 changed his name to CyclopsTysonnotchicken!**

**MoonHunter: **O.o Anyways, I do! Besides, you can die of starvation, you can die if the Moon disappears cause it throws the world out of balance, but you can't die of stinkin' love! It's lame!

**Foxylady: **You take that back right now!

**WarMaster: **Oooh! Cat fight!

**MoonHunter: **Argh

**Moonhunter leaves chatroom #416 (Lame)**

**FoxyLady leaves chatroom #416 (I gotta go kill the moon!)**

**War** **master leaves chatroom #416 (Awww, no cat fight)  
**

**CyclopsTysonnotchiken!: **...I bored.

**CyclopsTysonnotchicken! leaves chatroom #416 (I wanna find Percy)**

**RedHeadOracle: **...Alone...again...I really should leave

**TheTitanLord enters chatroom #416**

**TheTitanLord: **MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN FIND OUT ABOUT MY EVIL PLANS HERE!

**RedHeadOracle: **They have internet access-not to mention computers?- in Tartarus?

**TheTitanLord: **WHY ARE YOU HERE!

**RedHeadOracle: **Dude...it's an open chat

**TheTitanLord leaves chatroom #416 (Stupid internet)**

**TheifLord enters chatroom #416**

**Theiflord: **I heard that! I is Hermes and you just dissed my invention

**Techna enters chatroom #416**

**Techna: =-= **Only cause you stole it from me, and you stole a book title for your name

**Techna leaves chatroom #416**

**Thieflord leaves chatroom #416 (It is?)**

**RedheadOracle: ...Wow...**

**RedHeadOracle leaves chatroom #416 (Now that was really lame)**

_Yep...that's me...and my random crap of a chat...*sighs* Boredom stinks_**  
**


End file.
